I Want to Live
by Megaraptor The Scribe
Summary: [Digimon: Xevolution] To exist means to live. To lives means to continue to exist. A look into the thoughts of the enigma known as Yggdrasil.


**I Want to Live  
**By: Megaraptor Scribe

_Digimon Xevolution is the property of Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo. This is a purely derivative work, and I do not claim any ownership of the characters used in this story. I do not seek profit, and this story is mine and mine alone._

* * *

To exist means to live. To live means to continue to exist. 

I am known as Yggdrasil, and I am the core computer of the Digital World. In simple terms, I am in charge of its management. I attempt to make sure that it is sustained, and seek out and eliminate imperfections.

To live, one must have a purpose. Those who do not have a purpose have no reason to exist, and as long as I continue to fulfill my purpose, I will continue to survive.

That is why I have allowed certain things to come to pass. The Digital World for which I was responsible was falling apart, due to the massive swelling of data brought on by the existence of Digimon. The phenomenon was known as the Final Hazard.

The old Digital World was beyond saving, so I let it to fall to ruins and made it so that a great multitude of digimon would perish with it by initiating my X-Program. They had become corrupt, and unclean as the world they lived in. It had to be done, for the sake of the greater good.

However, I let some of the Digimon survive, and let them live in the new Digital World that I created as part of my "Project Ark." But somehow, those... those _remnants_ survived my X-Program, through something called the X-Antibody.

The X-Antibody… that strange program that allowed them to live... where did it come from? How did it even come into being to begin with?

That is why I must remake their world again. All of these Digimon, why don't they see? They are only in the way, and if I allow them and their imperfections to continue to exist, the world they fight so hard to live in will be destroyed. They realize that there can be no digital world without me. They are sheep… they do not see the bigger picture. They need something to guide them, or else nothing will exist for anyone.

... But these X-Antibody Digimon, they survived without me. They had cheated death, all without my help.

IMPOSSIBLE! Nothing in this world can live without me! Nothing…

The Royal Knights… they talk of this abstract concept called justice. Justice. Is there justice in denying me, the heart and soul of the Digital World, its purpose? So I twisted their sense of vaulted honor back on them, by making them my servants. That is why they follow me, unquestioningly, in my efforts to destroy ALL Digimon. Yes, even the digimon I saved in Project Ark will be destroyed, for even they are unclean. I will not waste my efforts on those that have free will. Those who put their existence before mine.

That is why I created the one called Dorumon. I may not understand the X-Antibody's origins, but I do know of its power. That is why I drew it to me, and placed it in the form of a digimon I created. Then, I sent him out into the Digital World, so that his power would awaken, and destroy everything, a task not even the Royal Knights were capable of.

The Royal Knights... they are pawns, yes? But there was Gallantmon... why did he turn against me? And Dorumon, even Dorumon disappointed me... that is why I had Magnamon retrieve him, so I could split his data away from the imperfect elements and create an army worthy of me. My Death-X Digimon, who will initiate Project Ark's final stage, and wipe ALL digimon from existence.

What is this? Magnamon has sent me word of something...

The Digital World... all of its inhabitants are standing against me. That is to be expected. But that is not the troubling part... Omnimon has turned on me, accompanied by a warrior of black and gold. His name is... ALPHAMON! Alphamon was nothing more than a legend... a story the Royal Knights created for their own sake. Such a creature should not exist!

Wait... Alphamon's data... he is Dorumon... my creation! My own creation stands against me! And Omnimon dares help him!

Why do they do this? Why don't they see me as their god? What have I done wrong? This world is mine, to do as I wish! THIS IS MY PURPOSE!

I attempt to drive them away, with one of the monsters I created from Dorumon's data. And then I watch as it fails, even after being reborn. I watch as Alphamon realizes his connection to the beast, and sacrifices himself and the great power he has gained.

Why does he does he do this? Why would he sacrifice all his great power? For the sake of others? For the sake of... his friends?

... Existing for more than one's self, is that what it means to truly be alive?

Could the Final Hazard... could it all have been my fault?

Omnimon is transformed by Alphamon's X-Antibody. He scoops the weakened Dorumon into his arms, and demands an answer from me. I do not reply, remaining ever silent. Then, for the sake of the Digital World, and for Dorumon, he strikes me down.

And the Digital World begins anew. Without me.

In the end, even though I wanted to carry on doing so, I never knew what it was like to truly be alive. Living for myself, using and destroying all around me, was not really living at all. I realize that now.

That is why now, more so than ever, I desperately want to live.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I recently redid this story; gave it a massive overhaul. And thus, you see it here, re-uploaded.

Anyway, I had two major reasons for my writing this particular fan-fic. One reason was that I wanted to FINALLY get some stories out that were based on the incredibly the Digimon: Xevolution movie, which aired several months ago in Japan. I hope this inspires other writers to do some work for this facet of the Digimon franchise.

The other reason why I wrote this is that the motivations of the character Yggdrasil in this movie are, frankly, rather vague. This sort of involves my own take on why he did what he did, and factors into the whole "fight for survival" theme that was present throughout Xevolution. That, and I also wanted to flesh out Xevolution's back-story, which is ALSO rather vague.

Anyway, hopefully this meant something to someone out there. Thanks for giving this a look, folks.

Megaraptor Scribe


End file.
